a new blossom
by blossom girl 2
Summary: after a break up blossom desides to go to her best friend for help but after all the drama will he be more than a 'best friend.'
1. Chapter 1 false alarm

**alright i got this i idea out of no where so work with me here this is a blossomxboomer fic i feel in love with them after seeing this picture /d52jusa and /d529k2p (these are links just copy paste the address bar and you good to go) and /d562k51 all NOT made by me. so i give you blossomer fan a present.**

**_a song fic!~_  
**

**bold i the lyrics to the song**

_**'I believe that love and trust are one in the same**_  
_**I don't think you can truly love somebody unless you trust them**_  
_**That blind trust, thatbeyond a shadow of a doubt**_

_**No matter what this person saying, that person**_  
_**You believe your man**_  
_**Now you say you love** **me**-him,** but every time one of your little friends come at you with something**_  
_**We gotta do this'** _blossom's thought saidly  
**"Mama I'm trying, I'm trying to s** **how you that I'm for real**

**Tell me what I gotta do to show you that I'm for you" **blossom remember his words so hers even better

"problem is brick,you're not." she turned around and left the room. she heard his keys in the door she continued packing his clothes.

"hey babe i-" he paused as he watched his girlfriend pack his clothes."what are you doing?"

"what does it look like i'm doing?" she answered

"blossom i-"

**"Just shut up and listen" **she said quitely.

"blossom you're not thinking straight"

**"** no brick i'm think just fine.** Two hundred and sixteen**  
**That's how many times that I went**  
**Back and forth about it in my mind**  
**Could she, could she really be**  
**Who he's telling me that she is**  
**There's something about it**  
**That don't feel right"**

**"Saturday she called here 26 times"**

**"I know you counted"**he said unfazed

**"You kept telling me not to worry"**

**"Don't worry bout it"**

**"**i** Wanna believe that you're telling **me** the truth"**

**"So don't doubt it **bloss**" **he said reaching to her,and was shocked when she pulled away

**"But if you are lying to me**  
**You're leaving tonight**  
**Out of my life**  
**Everyone said you ain't no good**  
**Then you prove them right**  
**You're leaving tonight**  
**It's over and done**  
**Ain't no sense in trying to wait till the morning comes**  
**You're leaving tonight" **she said and continued her packing this got though to him.

**"Baby now hold up**  
**Lets just settle down**  
**Cause there's a perfect explanation**  
**To this situation**  
**That we're going through"**  
**'This _thing_ that we're going through'**blossom thought alittle offended but just let him talk anyway  
**"-I swear I don't know that girl**  
**But I seen her 'round**  
**And she's expressed how much she want it**  
**But baby I'm not lonely**  
**All of me is for all of you" **brick said though blossom didn't seem convinced so he attempted to explain

**"Said I got a girl like a thousand times"**

**"So you counted"**BRICK rolled his eyes and continued.

**"She kept telling me not to worry"**

**"Don't worry bout it?"**

**Please believe I'm telling the truth**

**"I really doubt it"**

**Really wish you would believe in me**

**"I'm not leaving tonight**  
**Girl you're my life**  
**All of your friends think I'm no good**  
**Please don't prove them right**  
**I'm not leaving tonight**  
**Its over and done**  
**Let's leave this alone, and lets make love**  
**Till the morning come**  
**Not leaving tonight" **with each sentence he pulled out a pair of clothing.

**"okay,Oh I won't deny**  
**That everything in my body**  
**Wants to know that you're the one"**she said confusing brick.

**"So what's the problem girl?"**

**"See I can't take this serious when you're just having fun"**she said finally showing emotion,but as soon as it was there it was gone.

**"No, I'm not just having fun" **it didn't look like blossom heard that.

**"Steady running around making a fool of me"**

**"Baby girl you can't listen to everyone **not even your kinder garten I.Q sister and little mrs, stick up her ass.  
**I'm your man, trust in me**  
**Don't let them interfere with us being happy"**

**"Love me girl"**

**"I love you, that's a fact"**

**"Say that you love me baby"**

**"But I'll be dammed if I'm gonna let you up and disrespect who's been there from the start**  
**You**r** not gonna disrespect my heart" **she slamed down his clothes turned around and looked him dead in the eye.

"**You claim to not know ,not know that girl**  
**But her name and number is in your phone**  
**She even got a ringtone**  
**You care to explain that part?"**

**"Saturday she called here 26 times"**blossom redirected her gaze on the floor.

**"I know you counted"**brick sighed

**"You kept telling me not to worry"**

**"Please don't worry bout it"**

**"**i** Wanna believe that you're telling the truth"**

**"So don't doubt it"**

**"But if you are lying to me-"**brick finish her sentence for her.

**"I'm not leaving tonight.****Girl you're my life"**

**"Everyone said you ain't no good**  
**And you prove them right"**

**"I'm not leaving tonight"**

**"It's over and done"**

**"Just leave us alone**  
**And lets make love**  
**Till the morning come**  
**I'm Not leaving tonight"**he hugged her to seal the deal

**"Said I just need you to trust me"**brick whisper in her ear.

**"I wanna trust you"**blossom said into his chest.

**"Not leaving tonight"**

* * *

**okay how was it good, bad, i take song request a good break song maybe. just give me it and i'll try to use .**


	2. Chapter 2

**awesome 29 views right off the bat! the song i picked last time is leaving tonight-ne-yo featuring jennifer hudson. well the down side to having 29 veiws no one gave a request well i NEED THEM just name a song! ^^ ^^ . (im in the middle) i choose paramore-only excepetion.**

"so blossom,hows brick?"bubbles said happily.'every time i come for a visit she asks that'

"causing problems eh?buttercup assumed from my disappering smile.

"i dont get it why don't you just leave him." we all look at him."what?it's a good question!i mean it's not like you can't get another one,no a better one."

"who some one you?"buttercup laughed at him,but stop when she noticed he wasn't defending himself."wait you do huh."boomer's flush got a thousand time stronger.

"no!"

"yes you-" i interrupted her.

"leave him alone,buttercup!"

"fine now tell us about brick"

"fine i fell like i understand the professor's situation" i whispered.

"what "situation"?" boomer asked

**"when I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist**and i didn't think it was well that was before i relised"

"But** darlin'" ****bubbles said sadily**

"You are the only exception ,bubbles

**You are the only exception, **buttercup, boomer.

**You are the only exception,**Mitch AND dexter,and dee-dee.

**You are the only exception,**brick to."

"and it's tue but**,Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And **i also know that** we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or **we could always just** keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping **at** a comfortable, distance  
And up until now-**then**  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness **to push everyone away heh heh remember boomer?**" **he nodded

**"Because none of it was ever worth the risk **that's what you said right" i nodded.

{Chorus}  
**"You are the only exception,**Ms. keene.

**You are the only exception **mayor**  
You are the only exception,**mary.**  
You are the only exception,**butch,kind of."

**"I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't**  
**Let go of what's in front of me here**  
**I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up**

hopefully brick will,**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream"**

**"Ooh yeah! Ooh..."buttercup said.  
**

**"blossom you're my exception"**bubbles said with a bright and boomer nodded and i give them a hug and whispered loud enough for them to hear me.  
**  
"And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing"**


	3. Chapter 3 memory

we went back to blossom's apartment

'it's been forever sense i've been here' i thought.

" hey blossy you remember that-that um damn that picture thing you have" buttercup said. bubbles eyes lit up.

oh yeah!" bubbles cheered jumping around like a 6 yeah old that had to many starbursts ( now,i want some candy-_-) "lemme see lemme see!"

"alright, alright"blossom laughed out. she pick up a stool,put it under the book shelf,and grabbed a romance novel.

"why do you have that? you said a picture journal?" i asked. she smiled at me.

"who says it's not." we all gaped. she laughed."it's the only place i knew brick wouldn't look." she opened it and inside was another book a little smaller than the romance novel smile graced her lips.

we sat down on her couch, and looked at some pictures. One was my favorite. it was a picture of all of us at a picnic. bubbles was combing brick's hair on the grass, laughing. brick had like 20 of her dolls on his lap, his eyes rolled back. buttercup was on top of butch pinning her shoulder with a frightened look on her face. that's because butch was pulling her hair as a attempt to get her off.

"aw look at little blossom and boomer over there!" bubbles cooed. i blushed while blossom said a small ''shut bubbles''

i was asleep on her lap with her pink jacket over my shoulders. ' i was tired and she offered!'. blossom stroked my hair staring butch and buttercup.

we went on talking about past memories. talking, laughing, drinking, Champion(author's note- i don't think that's how you spell that. -_-) well bubbles and buttercup was blossom and i just had water. then we found a picture i really hated.

"oh." bubbles said

"my"buttercup said.

"gosh" blossom said.

'damn' i thought. it was a 'my first wedding!'

"put it in! put it in!" her sister's screamed. i tried not to growl. she did as she was told. and sat back down. i wasn't watch but i remember that day or should i say night clearly,and let my thoughts take control.

**_*flash back*_**

i remember being there and just staring at her thinking** 'She looks so good in that white dress'**

and** At the far end of the aisle**  
**Standing where I should be standing,**  
**Some other man on his face there's a smile.**

**I just walked in sat down silent.**

**I stood outside for awhile**  
**Wondering why did I come here.**

**'Face it you messed up and now**  
**she's with somebody else' i thought.**

"look there i am!" bubbles pulle on my shirt."see me! see me!"  
**"Yeah yeah**, i see ya. the real question is where am i.**" **buttercup said

i looked at blossom sadly.**'And now all I can do is smile and fade into the background' **

**_*flash back again*_**  
**I'll say congratulations 'and I'll fade into the background even then'**

**'Such a lovely reception'** i thought.  
**I sat here sipping Rosete**  
**Then we catch eyes for a second**  
**Both of us smile then quickly look away.**

**Funny you don't know what you got**  
**till you ain't got it no more.**

at the bar**. put down my glass grab a bottle**  
**I throw it back and I shout "she's with somebody else."**

**'And now all I can do is smile and fade into the background**  
**"I'll say congratulations" and I'll fade into the background i ****Sure hate to fade into the background'**

**"Ohhh ohHhh Ohhh OhhHh OhhHh ohhh ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh** there i am!" buttercup yelled pointing at the screen

**'She with somebody else**!'

**"yeah yeah yeah yeah, **sit down**!"**

**'And now **i guess** all I can do is smile and fade into the background ****I'll say congratulations and I'll fade into the background'**


	4. Chapter 4- FINALLY he says something!

** if you couldn't tell that last thought was boomer's. any way i NEED those reviews just name a song it's not that hard! - -0.o unless you guys don't know what music is! 0o0 you poor soul. any way i need them!**

"bye girls,buttercup say hi to butch for me!" i shouted out as they took flight.

"will do bossy- i mean blossy" buttercup said.

" thanks butter bitch- i mean buttercup" i laughed at her face. and she took off. then i turned my little sister,who was nearly crying.

" why do two always do that." bubbles said.

"do what?" i asked.

" your goodbye's always end in an insult."

i shrugged "it's how we express love i guess... your not going to cry... at least not now any way." we hugged and she flew away.i turned to boomer.

"so..." he said.

"right and that wasn't lame" we shared a laugh,but as soon as it started it ended.

"when is brick coming home"he asked almost growl that i could call him out he said this."come walk with me."

"sure."we walked in a comfortable silence until boomer opened his stupid mouth.

"you know he's not good enough for you" boomer said sadly. 'did he just say that?'

"who?"

"brick,that's who." ' why he say it like that.'

" why?"

"well first off I** see you, you're with him - he ain't right but you don't trip**

"..."i had nothing to say to that, he was right.

"then there's the fact that **You stand by, while he lies - then turn right 'round and forgive"** i felt soomethin warm slide down my cheeks so i turned away as an attempt to hide it, but boomer grabbed my chin so he could see my face.  
**" **blossom**,"**he said my name so lovingly, so tender i couldn't help but look at him."**I can't take to see your face, with those tears run down your cheeks**  
**But what can I do - I gotta stay true****'cause deep down I'm still a G" **i laughed at him.

"you a 'G'"

"i am!"

"yeah maybe lower case"

"what ever your just jealous any way**...And I don't wanna come between you and your man** **Even though I know I treat you better than he can" **my eyes went wide after hearing this.

"boomer" i whispered.

**"Girl I can't help but wait..." **then he just stopped for a long period of time. 'for what?'

**"Til' you get that with him, it don't change" **'i for got he can read minds'

**"Can't help but wait** **Til' you see that wit me it ain't the same ****Can't help but wait** **Til' you, see you, for what you really are** **Baby girl you are a star ****And I can't help but wait-" i cut him off.**

"listen boomer i can't he's my hus-"

" no you** Listen, it ain't fresh to just let him call the shots"**

"he doesn't-"

**"You're a queen, you should be, getting all that someone's got"**

"boomer i-"

**"You should be rocking the latest in purses, bracelets, and watches, your worth** **Much more than an occasional 'I love you'"**

"..."

**"I'm thinking of you"**

**"Get it together - you can do better,** so much better"

i see your point boomer but-"

**"Seeing's believing** **And I see what you need so** **I'm gone play my position** **Let you catch what you've been missing ****I'm calling out, girl 'cause I can't help but wait-"**

"boomer stop...i get it i really do but..." i stopped not sure what to say, what i feel, or to do about brick,'oh my god what will brick do to boomer if he- when he finds out!'

boomer must be smarter then i thought cause all he did- all he had to do was smile and my insincerity was gone."come on our walk isn't over yet is it?"

i shook my head."no i guess not" then he grabbed me from behind, and whispered in my ear.

"wrong."and shot off with me in tow.


	5. Chapter 5 IMPORTANT

**A.N.-%%### INPORTANT, MUST READ! ###%%  
****hello again! and i guess it's time for another chapter but be fore i have a message for you. M.F.Y- okay so if you have read two out of three- hell, even all- of my stories than i now consider you a loyal follower of mine -if you haven't well i don't really care cause your in the middle of reading my long author note but back to my point,my stories please check em' out. you'll relies how much i've progressed. As for my other stories i will complete them. 'torn between two' will be updated next year some where near may i don't write in the summer so it will be continued in the early November. as for 'here kitty,kitty' i don't even know. i like doing this because i read other peoples reviews and i notics that the only thing up there is alot of "please continues" and questions. i don't mind questions i love them and will answer no matter how stupid so if you have some don't second guess them just type it. and once again  
%%### IMPORTANT, MUST READ! ###%% **


	6. Chapter 6 just a little blossick action

**i hope you have the last chapt-and understood it-if not that's kinda important. i know i know imma very good DJ and that's me being modest but please send me a song. there is a dead line i won't tell you when because if your anything like me you'd give it in last second and i don't want to have a lot of songs then not know what to do with them. when the dead line is done the will be a sign(this is not tHE REAL dead line.) _DEAD LINE, HERE!_**** okay got it? start the story... NOW!**

"come on blossom talk to me like you'd talk to him."boomer said. we're now back at my house.

"you're cearly not brick, boomer." i said not really paying attention.

"okay then..." he went i to my by bed about 15 minutes he came back wearing a short sleeve shirt.A _really_ baggy pair of black jeans that fit brick _way_ better a chain that said 'BRICK' in red letters, and a diamond ear ring." how 'bout now.

"hm... well first brick doesn't wear ear rings.-"

"i know that's for girl why do you think i have only **_one_." **he said as if _I_ was the one that was stupid.

"no i mean in general."

"what general? i thought brick is a lawyer?"

'he's ticking me off' "he's not a general!" i yelled losing my temper.

"then why did you say he was!"

"that's the wrong... for get it. your missing something."i said calmly.

"what?" he asked.

"thing that makes brick...brick."

"i'm not going to die my hair, blossom!" i smacked my forehead.

"the other thing."

"i have on his neckless" he said pointing to his chest.

"you should take that off." he took it off and walked quietly back to the bed room. he came back with out it so i assume he put it back but with boomer you can't assume any thing."you put it back?" he nodded."are you sure?" he nodded."in the correct spot?" was going to nod but stopped and walked back in the room. after a while came back and nodded."good now your missing-" he cut me off.

"don't tell me!"

"okay?" i don't know why he'd say something like that.

" give me a hint."

"okay... it red." he looked at me,and raised an eyebrow. "yeah not one of my best clues."

"another?"

"he wears it every day"

"uh"

"makes him look like he's having a mid-life crisis."

"his cap oh!" (a.n.- "i'm sorry brick but it true." i said laughing. "shut up Kim."he said glare then crossed his arms. "oh no brick's _having a tantrum! i'm so scared!" _he took a step forward so now he was towering over me."you_ should_ be." he said darkly and walked away. "*gulp* brick! please stop I'm ACTUALLY scaaaarrreeeddd!"I WHINED. okay time in... BRICK! I'M SORRY!") "OKAY i got it now let's go."_**  
**_

"okay what do i say."

"how much you love,let's start with that."

"okay" i raised my middle looked surprised at this." **That's how much I love you. ****That's how much I need you,****And I can't stand you. ****Must everything you do make me wanna smile? ****Can I not like you for awhile?"**

**"No..." **boomer said most likely not sure what to say. 'almost... brick would have smirked, leaned back, said a cocky "go on"'**  
**

**"But you won't let me. ****You upset me, girl" a voice came out of no where. we turned to see the owner,brick. after a sigh he went on. **"**And then you kiss my lips.** **All of a sudden I forget... that I was upset...i-i ****Can't remember what you did."** i blush. then glared at the floor.'damn was sweet...bitch.'

**"But I hate it..."**i said redirecting my gaze at my husband**.** "**You know exactly what to do...****So that I can't stay mad at you."**

"so what's wrong?" boomer said.

"at least...**not**** For too long that's wrong!" **brick smirked and leaned back on the door frame. (told you!)

**"But I hate it** too..**.You know exactly how to touch.****So that I don't want to fuss, and fight no more. **I once **Said I despise that I adore you, **i mean it."he match my glare.

**"And I hate how much I love you boy (**Boomer Thoughts-**yeah...**)**,I can't stand how much I need you** (boomer's thoughts-she said '**I need you...')****And I hate how much I love you boy (**B.T.-**oh whoa..)****But I just can't let you go** **And I hate that I love you so (**B.T.**-oh..)**

** "**yeah well...**You completely know the power that you have,** in **The only one makes me laugh" **my eyes widened. my glare almost faded,but i quickly recovered.

**"**well i** Said it's not fair...****How you take advantage of the fact...****That I... love you beyond the reason why**.**And it just ain't right." **'that's better.'

**"And I hate how much I love you girl...****I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)** **And I hate how much I love you girl."**he paused. his glared disappering. he sighed**."****But I just can't let you go,** **But I hate that I love you so."**

**"One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me"**i said my glare gone but i was to busy to notice.

**"And your kiss won't make me weak" **he smiled a little. i walked up to his and touched his cheek. i smiled as i said some thing that i should have said a long time ago.

**"But no one in this world knows me the way you know me,"** i laughed and shook my head.**"****So you'll probably always have a spell on me..."**

**"Yeah...Oh..**." he noticed my middle finger and raised an eye brow.

" but fuck you, and that?That's** how much I love you -as much as I _need_ you"he chuckled and kissed me.**

we separated,and he said some thing so sweet i almost cried.** "****That's how much I need you (B.T.-oh?)****That's how much I love you** ALMOST**As much as I need you."**( P.O.V change) they kised again but this on was much longer,blossom put both of her legs around him-so he was now carrying her- and i felt my heart drop brick looked at me and separated the kiss- much to my pleasure. "Okay bro, time to go."

"what?"i said.I turned blossom -who was still on him- just shrugged.

"bye boomer!" she said with a smile."wait, he has on your clothes."

"why...just bring back my clothes next time you come over." he pushed me towards the door. blossom _still _on him!

"what, blossom!" she raised an eyebrow. "don't let him do this!" he stopped pushing me and turned to blossom. she bit her lip and looked at me,then to him,then me,then him,me,him,me,him then gave me a look.

"don't you have girl friend to get back to?" that's her letting me down nicely.

"she went on a business trip." she bit her lip again. and turn to brick then to me.

"bye boomer!" she said again and brick proceed to drag me out.

"blossom!" i cried as the door slammed in my face. A few seconds later my super hearing heard blossom's soft moaning. if i didn't have that power i don't think i would have heard. "i haven't moved from the door!" it stopped there was whispering then her moans got a little louder. "You guys are disgusting!" i couldn't stand to hear it any more and left.

**this is a blossomer fan fic so boomer will get his time to shine. that's a promise! **


	7. Chapter 7 oooh brick's in trouble!

**i'm going to name ALL the songs i've order, leaving to night- no yo,paramore- the only exception,**** fade into the background-ne yo, trey songs can't help but wait,hate that i love you- cris brown and rhianna,and now mad by ne-yo. i'll try not to use that same artist all the time but he his songs are freakin' perfect!**

i woke up and, by habbit i looked at my surroundings. our bed, our drawer, closet, curtains, door, the smell of breakfast. _perfect. _i walked out our roor and into the said our 'good morning"s and i sat a while of talking and laughing, she turned of the stove and sat a plate of pancakes, bacon,and scrambled eggs(A.N- make up how many, and remember they don't use they powers as often so they don't need a lot.). **She's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking ****Ummm Nobody's talking, cause' talking just turns into screaming.** i remember a few days back we had an argument **And now **it's **as** it never happened. i forgot what it was about some thing... i remember it wen't don like it always does.

**_flash_** back!

** I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,****all that that means is neither of us are listening,****and what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting.**

**_present time_  
**

**'So both of us** were** mad for nothing fighting for ****nothing, crying for ****nothing, and ****When we won't let it go for nothing, come back for ****nothing,****it should be nothing ****to a love like what we got i thought.**

i grabbed her hand in mine. she looked up at me."**oh baby?"** she raise an eyebrow."i** know sometimes it's gonna rain,****But baby can we make up now****cause' I can't sleep through the pain"(blossom thought's-can't sleep through the pain?) **she looked was about to say some thing but i cut her off

**"girl I don't want to go to bed, mad at you, ****and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me ****no. I don't want to go to bed mad at you** **and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me." **

**"Umm..." **she said, most likely not knowing what to say to that.

"but,** it gets me upset girl when you're constantly accusing** **asking questions like you already know.****we're fighting this war, but baby both of us are losing**  
**this ain't the way that love is supposed to go, what happened to working it out?****We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down,****so what the hell do we do now?" **i stopped waitting for her to object. when it never came i continued.

**"Oh baby this love ain't gone be perfect, ****And just how good it's gonna be**.**We can fuss and we can fight long as everything is alright between us before we go to sleep...****Baby we're gonna be...****Happy... Baby..." i looked at te time rap i go to go. i kissed Her on the Cheek, and ran out. gonna Have to fly.**

**(Change of P.O.V) "wait brick you left your..."i looked at the screen "phone."  
**


	8. Chapter 8 ABOUT TIME!

**i'm going to name ALL the songs i've order, leaving to night- no yo,paramore- the only exception,**** fade into the background-ne yo, trey songs can't help but wait,hate that i love you- chris brown and rhianna, mad by ne-yo, AND NOW jojo leave. IT'S TIME! oh and i take guest reveiws so go a head and reveiw. okAY start...NOW!  
**

_'Okay blossom, be strong. He has to go.' NO no e as to go now if He doesn't it Hurt mu more later' _i heard him at thE DOOR. i put is bags aside_. 'show time' _ i sat down at the table. he walked in. i tryed not to break down when He looked at me. "hey blossom."

"you know****** I've been waiting all day for ya won't cha come and sit and talk to** me," he sat down and i tryed to say calm"****** And tell me how we're gonna be together always"**

"bloss, what's wrong?"i walked behind he and touched his shoulders trying my best not to strangle him and put on a kind smile.

******"Hope you know that when it's late at night.I Hold on to my pillow tight,And think of how you promised me forever.I never thought that make me feel this way."** i smiled even more closing my eyes and tilting my head to the left******."Now that you're here boy all I just a chance to say."** i paused unsure weather or not i wanted to continue.

"say what?" he asked. my smile disappeared. and i pointed to the door.

**"Get Out! leave, right now!****It's the end of you and me."**i must of startled him. he opened his mouth."**It's too late, and I can't wait for you to be gone**  
**'Cause I know about her, and I wonder how I bought all the lies.****You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time"** he's face was priceless.

**"Tell me why you're looking so confused When I'm the one who didn't know the truth.****How could you ever be so cold?****To go behind my back and call my friend.****Boy you must have gone and bumped your head.****Because you left her number on your phone,****Maybe I'm the one to blame .****Well it didn't work out that way" **linda walked in. seemingly as mad as me. i smirked at him.

**"I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave.****Because my heart is breakin'.****With every word I'm sayin'!"** i said.

**"I gave up everything I had.****On something that just wouldn't last." **Linda said, she left after that.

"blossom" he said trying to comfort me. '_hey! don't let him touch you_!' i pushed him away.

**"But I refuse to cry./****No tears will fall from these. ****Eyes.**...**Get out!"**

"blossom calm down!"

**"Get out...( blossom's inner thoughts- don't cry.) ****You and me...(blossom's inner thoughts- stop bloss.)****It's too late..****You ...****her **  
**You said that you would treat me right ****but it was just a waste of time " **then i gave him his bags and pushed him out the door." oh and before i forget." took off my ring and throw it at his fore head." you can keep it i won't be needing it any longer." i shrugged and closed the door in his face. as soon as the door closed i slid my back against the door till hit the floor quietly crying. 'well at least i lasted long enough for him to leave." then there was a bang at the door." i had to jinx it?" i got up after wiping a few tears i opened the door and all of a sudden a wave of emotion washed over me , and i embraced him crying and grasping for dear life.


End file.
